


To start anew

by weeb_sauce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_sauce/pseuds/weeb_sauce
Summary: She had to do it, Mikasa knew she had to confess her feelings to Eren, but she was his step sister, so would he consider it inscest? And if so, would he say yes, or no......?





	To start anew

**Author's Note:**

> (I was originally going to make another chapter to my previous and first work, (Do you love me?) but I figured I'd do an independent Eremika fic instead, and get that out the way, so, here we are!)
> 
> (This takes place during the time after chapter 90 of the manga, as I feel it would make most sense, so I'll TRY to minimise spoilers, but i'm still giving a warning to those who haven't made it this far in the series.)

**_ To start anew _ **

 

Frustrated. That's all Mikasa was: frustrated.

She had a crush on her step brother, Eren Yeager, and found it hard to come out to him, the last time she tried, it was in the middle of a titan infested field, where Eren was taken by the armoured titan, one of the two titans that brought the fall of wall maria five years ago....Since then, Mikasa struggled to find the time and place to do so, yet every time the two interacted, she just wanted climb up a mountain and shout her feelings to the world.........

 

It had only been a week since they had first seen the ocean, and already Mikasa was thinking far ahead: Now that there weren't going to be any titans for a long time, it seemed a good time as any to speak out her feelings.

Mikasa was lying on her bed with dead, emotionless eyes looking up, her hair was a mess, her limbs were sprawled outwards, and her blood red scarf was lying on the floor, it wasn't usually like her to be this sloppy, and a certain someone EVENTUALLY took notice:

"Hey, Mikasa? You've been staring at the ceiling for a whole hour....."

Mikasa regained consciousness, she sprang up, sitting upright, and whipped her head around.

"Who the fuck is-" it was none other than Armin.

"Oh....hey Armin, how are you....holding up?" Armin winced at this.

""Holding up"? I think I should be asking you that question, you've been doing this ever since last week, when we got back from the shore....is it to do with Eren?" 

'Shit, he guessed it, how in the hell did he do that?!' Mikasa ranted in her mind, "Yes, he-"

"Lemme guess, now that we can go out the walls, and the titan threat is over, you want to settle down with Eren.....correct(?)" Once again, Armin read Mikasa's mind like it was a book.

"I......" Mikasa sighed, "Yes Armin, now we aren't fighting titans, I REALLY want to settle down with Eren, to say that I love him! To- to......." 

"Start a family......?" Mikasa couldn't believe how well Armin read her.

".....!" Mikasa gasped, she shielded her mouth with her hands, the two friends stared at each other for a solid minute, until Armin spoke again:

"It's ok, I understand!" The blonde smiled a small, tender smile, "I myself have considered settling down with someone and starting a family, so where's the shame in you wanting to do so with Eren?"

"Armin.....he's my step brother!"

"So?!"

"So......it would be.....well......wrong!"

"Well I, for one, have nothing against inscest, so I say, go for it!" Armin gave another friendly smile, and patted Mikasa on the shoulder before heading for the door.

Mikasa picked up her scarf, put it on, and set off to find Eren.

 

'Dammit Armin, always able to read our minds and-' "Oof!" Mikasa had lost focus and had walked right into Eren, knocking him onto the floor, headfirst. 

"Ow! So sorry lieutenant Levi! I know, I know that I didn't clean the windows properly, I- oh, hey........Mikasa." Eren looked up at her and rubbed his head, which was now aching.

"Oh my god, Eren, I'm sorry!" Mikasa had that all too familiar look in her eyes that indicated how much she worried for Eren, she reached down and grabbed his hand, quick as a shot, she yanked him up on his feet.

"Don't sweat it, you looked like you were in a rush, something up?" 

"No.... I-" 'Go for it!' Armin's voice echoed in Mikasa's head, her eyes went wide, she froze, Eren had a puzzled look as he waved his hand in Mikasa's face.

"Hey, Mikasa.....you.....ok? Do you need me to take you to Hanji so you can get looked at? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Mikasa grabbed his hand, and held on tight, like a vice holding wood.

"Hey.....I REALLY think something's wrong with your head right now, so if you let go of my hand, we can-" 

"Eren......There's something important I need to tell you....."

"What is it....?" To this, Mikasa struggled to find words, they remained still, staring for a dozen or so seconds, then she spoke:

"When I was little, the last conversation I had with my parents was me asking where babies came from......." Eren remained staring, with a raised eyebrow in confusion,

"Since their deaths, I wondered what will become of MY life, will I die in their manner? Will I live for a long time? Will I find love?"

"Mikasa......" 

"Most of these I managed to answer myself, and myself only, I HAVE found love! And that love.....is you, Eren Yeager!" Mikasa began to move her head towards Eren's.

"M-Mikasa...!" Mikasa pressed her lips against his, Eren's eyes widened to a point where they stung, to him, Mikasa's lips were soft, warm,  and they had a smooth texture to them, and to Mikasa, Eren's lips were just as warm, but had a tough texture, yet they were still soft to the touch.

After staying still for a solid 10 seconds, Mikasa pulled away and uttered three, simple words:

"Is this.......wrong?" Her head dropped down, starting at the floor. Eren hesitated:

"What-uh.....do you mean?" Mikasa threw him a: "Seriously?!" Look, then looked back down.

"Same old Eren: Oblivious as ever......the thing is, well, we're step siblings, so this would be considered inscest......right?"

Eren gently lifted her head up by the chin, he smiled, it was a tender smile, a sympathetic one at that, Mikasa's eyes glittered in amazement at how supportive Eren was.

"It might be inscest......but does it matter(?)" Mikasa sensed a rhetorical question, this made her produce a small smile, she loved how Eren cheered her up, even when SHE was always the one to pick Eren up after he fell, or to push him on when he lost hope, it made her happy to see he could return the favour.

The two leant into each other and kissed again, Mikasa cupped Eren's face, and Eren placed one arm around Mikasa's back and one on the back of her head, her tounge prodded his lips, asking permission to enter, Eren's mouth widened, allowing said tounge to enter, Mikasa's mouth widened as well, allowing his to enter her mouth, their tounges danced with each other with a burning passion, their salivia mixed together, a sweet taste began to develop in their mouths, and both parties loved it.

Eren decided to shake things up a bit: He moved his right hand down his lover's back, when he reached her ass, he cupped in in his hand, this made Mikasa jump, but she quickly got used to it, to Eren, her ass was perfectly round, it moulded perfectly in his palm, he the proceeded to squeeze and massage it, before moving his other hand down to do the same, in response to this great feeling, Mikasa massaged Eren's shoulders, relaxing him to a point where he loosened his grip on Mikasa's ass.

After five minutes, Mikasa pulled away and whispered in Eren's ear:

"Eren, I want to prove my love to you!" 

Eren smiled, as he had a rough idea of what she meant, he reconnected their lips, and they resumed snogging, during this, Eren scooped Mikasa up, not removing his lips, he carried her to their bedroom, when they entered, he let Mikasa down, she reached for the key and locked the door, string the key down on the dressing table, she then closed the curtains, so as to avoid any peeking toms.

Mikasa threw her boyfriend a sexy grin and a swift eyebrow raise as she proceeded to take her shirt and scarf off, Eren followed, taking off his tank top, he then stared in awe at his step sister's glorious abs, her six pack was perfectly shaped, her bra indicated her breasts were easily C-cup, before Eren had time to soak it in, Mikasa's shorts were already at her ankles, she kicked them away, and Eren had a full view of her panties, they were very thin, as he would see a slight outline of her womanhood behind the fabric, to this, Eren got a large erection, Mikasa noticed noticed this at the telltale bulge in his trousers and the shifting of his thighs.

Mikasa got on her knees and rolled down Eren's fabric, leaving only his boxers left, Mikasa cupped his erection and looked up, throwing Eren the same sexy look as before, Eren let out a slight moan, he was at the mercy of the war goddess handling his sacred pole, Mikasa then grabbed the sides of his boxers, Eren's heart pounded, his step sister was about to face his spear, and he was at complete mercy, as he bit his lip in anticipation, Mikasa yanked his boxers down, revealing Eren's eight inch dick, it almost whacked her in the face as it sprung out.

"Someone's excited already!" Mikasa teased Eren, he since at this, there was a slight drop of pre-cum leaking from his slit, Mikasa, being the eagle eyes one, noticed this, she scooped it up in her pinkie finger, and licked it.

"Hmm..." Mikasa analysed the taste.

"How do I......taste?" Eren asked in the least compliment fishing way possible, Mikasa almost immediately replied:

"Bitter sweet.......but really. Fucking. Good." Mikasa grinned, she grabbed his of Eren's member in her right hand, and began jacking him off, Eren groaned, it felt AMAZING being jerked the way he was, Mikasa knew this, as she increased her speed, Eren shut his eyes and threw his head back, drowned in pleasure, he then felt a sudden cold, wet sensation on his sensitive spot (Under his member's slit) and looked to see Mikasa licking it to see if Eren enjoyed it, which he did, knowing this, Mikasa enveloped the whole of the head in her mouth, causing Eren to let out a very loud moan.

"Aah....fuck, Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed in awe as his partner sucked on his cock, hypnotizing him with a bobbing motion, taking in more of his cock every time, eventually to the point where she was deep throating him, Eren felt a hot sensation in his personal is, and he knew he couldn't last much longer, and as per usual, Mikasa knew this, as it was throbbing in her mouth, in response, Mikasa increased her speed, and began massaging Eren's balls with her right hand, Eren once again threw his head back, but immediately looked back down at his girlfriend blowing him, he wanted to see the look on her face as he came in her mouth, Eren took his hands and placed them on Mikasa's head, controlling her head bobbing now, and Mikasa could feel his dick getting hotter by the second, so she grabbed his ass with her hands, and pulled it towards her.

"Mikasa, I- nngh!" Eren came, his seed gushed inside Mikasa's mouth, he let out a large groan in pleasure as his member spazzed out, sending shivers up his spine, Mikasa could feel how hot his sperm was in her mouth, she tried to swallow it all, and was successful, not one drop bypassed her lips outside, once Eren's orgasm faded, Mikasa withdrew her head, licking her lips and letting out a sigh.

"How do you feel, Eren?"

"I feel.....incredible!" 

Mikasa got up from her knees and saw Eren's hardness had faded, causing her to tut:

"Tsk, tsk! This won't do, but for now.....I need some pleasure! Oh, Eren, can you get my bra? I have trouble with it, please and thanks!" 

Eren nodded, Mikasa turned around, showing her back, Eren then reached for her clasp and undid it first try, Mikasa then threw her bra on the floor and turned for her breast reveal.

Eren's eyes widened, Mikasa's breasts were glorious, they were C-cup, like Eren anticipated, her nipples her very hard, about a centimeter and a half long while hardened, and three centimeters wide, and they giggled as Mikasa then pulled her panties down.

They were now both fully nude, the sight of Mikasa's vagina made Eren very hard once again, getting back to eight inches, Mikasa layed on the bed, legs outstretched so Eren had full access to her special spot.

Eren took immediate action, he moved towards the space between Mikasa's legs, and began to play with her clitorus, using a circular motion, he massaged her slowly, winning a sharp moan, Eren then inserted a finger in her, causing Mikasa to nearly throw her whole body back, but she managed to stay put, her breathing became fast and short as Eren increased the speed of his finger thrusting, he then inserted two more fingers, and began licking her clit.

"Ooh...mnn...ah!" Mikasa was really into it, as she could feel she was closer to cumming, Eren got faster and faster, and eventually found her g-spot, causing her to have a mind shattering orgasm, she nearly screamed as she slammed her legs shut, trapping Eren's hand between her thighs, her fluids exploded on Eren's fingers, which remained in her vagina and on her g-spot, increasing the pleasure even more.

 

It took half a minute for Mikasa's orgasm to fade, Eren withdrew his hand, licking Mikasa's cum, 

"Very sweet indeed!" Eren was pleased with the taste, and  Mikasa was happy he was, Eren was reaching for his boxers when Mikasa stopped him:

"We're not done here!"

"Huh?" Eren raised an eyebrow in confusion, "We both came, what else do you wanna do?"

Mikasa hesitated, but came up with the words:

"I want you to fuck me hard with that dick of yours!" Eren's eyes widened, Mikasa had NEVER cussed so much in one day, yet alone a whole hour.

"Are you sure...? Because-" Yet again, Eren was silenced, Mikasa pulled him onto the bed and kissed him, after she pulled away, she spoke:

"Yes Eren, I want this, so badly!" Mikasa exclaimed in desperation.

"Ok Mikasa, let's do this!" 

The pair got into a missionary position, Eren was on top, he hesitated at first, but he was ready nonetheless, he positioned his dick at Mikasa's entrance.

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes Eren, I've waited long enough....fuck me, please!"

Eren nodded, he inserted his spear slowly into her, as he didn't want to it to hurt, Mikasa winced, and let out a painful groan, but nodded for Eren to keep going, he broke Mikasa's hymen as all eight inches of his cock entered Mikasa, he then pulled back, then thrusted into her again.

"Ah!" Mikasa moaned, her outstretched legs jerked back and fourth as Eren thrusted in and out of her vagina, her walls flexed in and out, trying to coax the cum out of Eren, who in turn moaned out loud, and began to massage Mikasa's tits, like her ass, the moulded perfectly in his palms, as if they were made for each other, Eren then took Mikasa's left breast in his mouth while still massaging the other, Mikasa let out another loud groan, she could feel her walls slowly but surely getting tighter, as did Eren, indicating to both parties that she was getting closer to cumming.

"Eren, I love you!" 

"I love you too, Mikasa!" 

Their moans and shout got louder, the two started snogging during their epic fucking, their tounges licking each other once again, their teeth and lips clashed in rhythm, almost as if it were scripted, Eren's thrusts got faster, his testicles slammed against Mikasa's ass, the sound of skin slapping could now be heard, but only slightly among their moans in the deep kiss they were in.

Eren pulled his mouth away as he gritted his teeth, he was overwhelmed with pleasure and desire as his thrusts increased said feelings everytime.

"Faster...harder...deeper!" Mikasa begged, Eren delivered her wish, and thrusted as fast as he could, he slammed against her skin harder and he got so deep that every thrust hit Mikasa's g-spot.

"Fuck-fuck-FUUUCK! Mikasa.....I'm gonna.....cum!" Eren grunted, hearing this, Mikasa wrapped her legs around Eren, locking him in place.

"Eren, I want you....ah! To.....ngh! Cum in me!" Eren winced, but he knew Mikasa wasn't going to let him out of her grip, so he wrapped his hands around her back, and Mikasa held Eren's back in her hands as well, the only thing separating the two at this point was Eren's thrusting.

"I LOVE YOU EREN!"

"I LOVE YOU MIKASA!"

They both came.

Eren was first, with one final thrust, he shot his semen into Mikasa's hole, sending millions of sperm on their way to the womb, Mikasa was next, she clamped down on Eren with all her might and let loose, his dick was drenched in her cum, the tightening of her walls milked Eren's cock of all it's cum, and after their orgasms faded, Eren pulled out, and cuddled next to Mikasa under a bedsheet.

 

"Why?"

"Huh?" Mikasa winced, 

"Why did you want me to cum in you?" Mikasa sighed at this, 

"Because I want to bear a child with you Eren, I want to start a family with you!"

Eren smiled at this.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world.......I love you Mikasa......"

Mikasa smiled and began to cry happily as she felt the warm embrace Eren brought with him.

"I love you.......Eren"

 

They kissed.

 

 

_**The end** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
